


A Favor

by CatrinaSL



Series: Things You Said [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, things you said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy asks Tony for a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Favor

**Author's Note:**

> things you said before you kissed me

"Hey, Tony, can you do me a favor?"

"Mmm," he replied, finishing some science on the screen in front of him. "Sure, what's up?"

He turned toward her to give her his attention, but Darcy was much closer than he had anticipated, and all he had time for was a startled noise before she was near enough to press her lips to his.

Tony (probably) would have objected if Darcy hadn't grabbed a fistful of his t-shirt and reeled him in, pressing her body against his.

At that point, instinct took over. He drew in a long breath through his nose and kissed her back, his hands roaming who knew where as Darcy licked his mouth open and pushed her tongue inside.

Tony approved. His hands found her face as a small moan communicated Darcy's agreement, and she slid one arm around his waist, going up on her tiptoes for better access.

He stepped forward, backing her to a nearby lab table, where he hoisted her up. With a squeak of surprise, she hooked her legs around him and wound both of her arms around his neck, then reapplied herself to the kiss as he set her down on the table.

Tony was just starting to really enjoy himself as he ran his hands over her back and down her sides to her hips when Darcy suddenly sat up straight, pulled away from the kiss, and put both hands on his shoulders, pushing him back a step.

She took a deep breath and let it out. "Well," she said. "Thanks for that."

"Uh, not a problem," Tony told her, retreating another step as Darcy braced an arm on his and hopped down from the table.

"Right. Okay." She put her hands on her hips and nodded. "See you later."

He watched her head for the elevators, shaking his head to determine whether the last minute or so had been a daydream or real.

"Hey, uh... if you don't mind me asking, what was that about?" he called, as she thumbed the call button for the elevator.

"Oh, a bet," she said. "Clint owes Natasha twenty bucks."

Tony nodded as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. "Um, what kind of bet?"

Darcy paused with one foot against the open elevator door. "Who's a better kisser: you or Steve," she replied.

Tony let his eyebrows ask the obvious follow-up question.

She smiled. "Steve is pretty great;" she told him. "Very polite at first, got hotter toward the end. He may have touched my ass."

"So..." Tony drew the word out, unsure of himself for once in his life. "Natasha put her money on Steve."

Darcy laughed incredulously. "No." She shook her head. "No, she didn't."

Tony smiled, pleasantly surprised.

Darcy bit her lip again and raised both eyebrows. "That all?"

"Yeah," Tony replied with another nod.

She ducked into the elevator.

"Oh, Darcy?"

"Mmhm?" she hummed, stopping the doors again and sticking her head out.

"I'm going to call in that favor tomorrow night at eight; that sound all right to you?"

She grinned. "Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/147749088613/a-favor)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
